Les charmes d'une femme
by YuukiKoala
Summary: No spoil - Murdoch interroge une femme des plus sulfureuses, et ça ne plait pas à Ogden... Ogden x Murdoch


**Fandom :** Les Enquêtes de Murdoch

**Relationship :** Ogden x Murdoch

**Prompt :** Ma raison vacille et tangue

**Note : **J'ai écris ça en regardant l'épisode 9 ou 8 de la saison 6…. Mais y a pas franchement de spoil.

Cet interrogatoire tournait en rond. Le suspect fini par sortir. Murdoch ne parvenait à en tirer que des broutilles. Il allait devoir soutirer des informations d'une autre personne. Quelqu'un qui le connaît mieux que personne, et qui pourrait l'aider plus que cet homme idiot qui était tellement buté, qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se faisait avoir.  
>Murdoch appela la femme du suspect. Celle qui semblait manipuler toutes les ficelles sans aucune honte, et avec un sourire rempli d'un charme contre lequel il fallait lutter pour parvenir à ne pas y obéir.<p>

La femme entra, dans sa grande beauté, son élégance incroyable et imparable. Et Ogden était là, à observer ce qui pouvait arriver. Curieuse de voir comment une femme pouvait tendre les fils pour les user à son choix.  
>Dans sa grande robe rouge, qui vous flashait les yeux suffisamment pour que votre attention ne soit portée que sur cette splendide poitrine, s'accordait avec le bleu clair de ses yeux rayonnants, et ses cheveux blonds surmontés en un chignon des plus distingué.<br>Même Murdoch était déconcerté en cet instant, alors qu'il savait de quoi cette femme était capable. Elle avait après tout, d'après ses hypothèses, manipulé son mari pour qu'il étrangle leur fille qui n'était pas la sienne à elle, mais celle de l'ancienne femme de son mari…  
>Cette fille devenait de plus en plus belle de jour en jour, et cela avait déplu à la femme en rouge qui avait décidé d'arrêter ça.<p>

- Bonjour, Inspecteur….

Elle posa sa main sur sa robe. Sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Madame….

L'interrogatoire commençait, et tandis que les questions s'ensuivaient, la femme se faisait de plus en plus sensuelle. Ogden bouillonnait de l'intérieur de se rendre compte que Murdoch ne bougeait pas d'un pouce pour l'arrêter pour de bon et la jeter en prison.  
>Sa jalousie était tant, que quand la femme commença à monter sur la table – ce qui, avouons le, lui faisait perdre toute élégance, mais procurait une ambiance très sexuelle dans la pièce -, elle se précipita dans la salle d'interrogatoire. A croire que sa raison avait trop vacillé et tangué, par cette jalousie qui la dévorait, et qu'il avait fallu qu'elle agisse.<p>

- Inspecteur Murdoch…Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ?

Murdoch qui était rouge de se voir ainsi en compagnie d'une femme, se leva immédiatement, et accorda cette entrevue au Docteur qui l'amena dans un coin ou elle était sûre que personne ne pourrait les entendre, et surtout pas la suspecte :

- Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'elle est entrain de faire ?!  
>- Bien sûr que si… Elle tente de me charmer d'une façon…Reconnaissons le, très osée…<br>- Exactement !  
>- Et….Donc ? C'est tout ce que vous souhaitiez me dire ?<br>- ….J'aurais aimiez que vous l'arrêtiez sur le champ, cet interrogatoire ne mène à rien… Vous avez des preuves et….

Voyant l'embarras non dissimulé de la doctoresse, William eut un fin sourire, et il s'en trouva flatté :

- Voyons Julia, ne seriez vous pas jalouse… ?!  
>- Pas le moins du monde….<p>

Mais au vu du regard que lui jetait l'inspecteur, Ogden ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter en un soupir rempli de gêne :

- Je dois reconnaître que je le suis peut-être un peu…En même temps si cette femme ne vous tournait pas autour comme un vautour cherchant à…  
>- Je m'en occupe. Elle ne me tournera plus autour pendant longtemps, ne vous en faites pas.<p>

Une fois ces paroles dites, Murdoch retourna à l'interrogatoire, et il se fit plus dur et sévère, et un peu amusé par la tentative de charme de cette femme meurtrière. Elle fut arrêtée peu de temps après, quand, découvrant que son plan échouait, elle tenta d'assassiner vainement l'inspecteur.  
>Quand l'enquête fut terminé, William proposa un rendez vous au restaurant à la femme qu'il aimait, et une fois qu'ils furent attablés, il lui fit :<p>

- Vous savez Julia, les charmes de cette femme, celle que l'on a arrêté dernièrement, n'aurait jamais pu marcher sur moi.  
>- C'est ce que tous les hommes disent, quand ils veulent garder leur fierté d'homme, William.<p>

Un rire gêné sortit de la bouche de l'inspecteur en entendant cela, mais il enchaina :

- Et bien, moi je le dis, non pas par fierté, mais par amour. Car autant l'avouer, vous me faites beaucoup plus effet que cette courtisane.

Le teint de Julia sembla virer au rouge.  
>Et elle fut plutôt flattée des paroles du détective, qui semblait ainsi l'avoir rassuré par ces dernières paroles. Ils continuèrent donc le repas dans la joie, la bonne humeur, et l'amour fou et infini qui vous empêchait de succomber à d'autres charmes futiles passant sous votre nez.<p>

Fin.


End file.
